


Limo

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Car Sex, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Ed loves his boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oz is a screamer, Praise, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex in a Car, Smut, hffghhdjhffh imagine being the limo driver here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After making the off-hand comment in the limo about Oz’s weight gain, Ed shows and assures him that it doesn’t matter





	Limo

And now they were kissing.

Ed’s offhand comment about the weight Oz had gained had immedently been followed by _but you’re still as handsome as ever_ , and then he was being pulled into Ed’s lap, their tongues down each other’s throats.

Oz had missed this, really missed this. It had been far, far too long since he had even seen Ed, led alone be with him like this.

Ed seemed to agree, as indicated by the fact that he was rutting up against Oswald like a dog. He tore away from the kiss to instantly move to Oz’s neck, moaning into the skin there as he lick and bit, whispering sweet nothings as he did.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Ed told him when he was done with his neck, eyes lidded behind his glasses. “So fucking sexy,” he began tugging at Oswald’s clothes. “And wearing far too much.”

He kissed Oz again and again as he peeled his clothes off, and Oz’s head was spinning. He couldn’t remember the last time Edward had ravaged him like this, sure that it had happened, just not sure when.

Not knowing what else to do, Oz began working on Ed’s clothes in turn, only succeeding in getting him shirtless before Ed had finished getting him completely naked.

“Jesus Oswald,” Ed hissed, eyes looking him up and down with a mix of glee and hunger.

Oz didn’t have time to respond before Ed was kissing him again. He moved them, angling Oz’s hips so that he could grind his clothed erection against Oz’s ass, making Oz whine.

“Feel what you do to me,” Ed panted. “That’s all you.”

Oz moaned and Ed echoed it, and then they were tonguing each other again, Ed pressing himself so hard against Oz it was like he was trying to absorb him.

“I missed you,” Oz whined when Ed moved his mouth to Oz’s chest and stomach, hands fisted in Ed’s soft hair.

Oswald’s words only drove Ed to work harder, kissing and sucking at every square inch of skin he could find and wrapping one hand around Oz’s hard member.

Oz gasped at the contact with his dick, thrusting his hips in time with Edward’s stroked, his eyes falling closed as he basked in the pleasure that build and build, and just as it was about to reach its peak, a hot pair of lips wrapped around the end and sucked.

Oz’s vision went white as he screamed through his orgasm. When his vision returned to him he looked down his body to see Ed still with his mouth around Oz’s cock, eyes closed behind fogged up glasses, completely enjoying himself.

“What about you?” Oz asked as soon as he trusted his voice again.

“Feeling you and tasting you is always more than enough,” Ed replied, giving Oz a flash of completely soaked pants as he moved to lay across him and kiss him gently.

“For the record, I missed you too,” Ed said softly, caressing Oz’s face with his fingers, a touch Oz leaned into. “I always miss you when we’re not together.” His words made Oz’s stomach flip-flop, and this time it was Oz who initiated the kiss, slow and sweet and soft.

They could focus on their problems later. Right now this was enough.


End file.
